


Tension Relief

by Afanwithglasses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hinata is an idiot, M/M, May be continued, Resolved Sexual Tension, Tsukishima how did you get so good at that!?, locker room adventure, might upload some other chapters, originally a single chapter fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afanwithglasses/pseuds/Afanwithglasses
Summary: “Hinata.”
The gentle yet sharp call for his name startled Him. He whipped his head around, and felt a pang of panic wash over him. Hinata had believed he was all alone in the locker room by now, as slow and spaced out as he was; but apparently that was not the case. With his shirt half over his head and his hair as messy as ever, he could only hope it wasn’t somebody with a knack for teasing that had startled him, though, all pleas were futile. He did a double take and staggered when he found the source of the sound, Tsukishima Kei.





	

“Hinata.”

The gentle yet sharp call for his name startled Him. He whipped his head around, and felt a pang of panic wash over him. Hinata had believed he was all alone in the locker room by now, as slow and spaced out as he was; but apparently that was not the case. With his shirt half over his head and his hair as messy as ever, he could only hope it wasn’t somebody with a knack for teasing that had startled him, though, all pleas were futile. He did a double take and staggered when he found the source of the sound, Tsukishima Kei.

Rushing to pull his own shirt down and tidying his hair, Hinata also shook his head to snap out of his mood- the mood that had bothered him all day, to be exact. Tsukishima seemed to not mind Hinata’s flustered actions, but Hinata couldn’t stand to have Tsukishima, of all people, stare at his naked skin as he was now. His stare could do things to him, _bad_ , bad things.

Tsukishima sighed, waiting for the fellow teammate to finish his act of surprise.

Hinata blinked. It was unusual for the fellow middle blocker to ever initiate a conversation himself, none the less when they were _alone_ in the locker room. Usually Tsukishima would force the silence if he had to, which annoyed Hinata deeply. He’d always wanted to speak with him, no matter how often Tsukishima declined. Yet after nearly a year of trying and barely getting anywhere else than to a mutual stand point, Hinata had gotten so used to it he had given up on trying to converse- though these days he would rather keep as far away from Tsukishima as possible…for various reasons. Reasons he wouldn’t want to admit to anyone, or even to himself.

And now Tsukishima had obviously called his name. Whatever he wanted, Hinata was struck with a sense of suspicion, fear and surprise at the same time.

Tsukishima cleared his throat once, showing signs of getting tired of waiting.

“Yes?! Hinata squawked.

Tsukishima sighed as he closed the door to Hinata’s locker, and leant on it while looming over him.  As unusual as it was that he had initiated a conversation, the fact that he was still wearing a mere towel around his waist was even more unusual.

Hinata gulped as his eyes followed a lone droplet of water that slowly traveled down Tsukishima’s torso and abdomen, until it met with the towel resting on his waist. In Hinata’s mind, multiple scenarios and flash-backs to his dreams popped up. Skin against skin, hands running freely down places he could only dream of touching, sloppy kisses, and heat-…

The droplet was soaked up by the towel, and Hinata averted his eyes back up to Tsukishima’s cold, intense gaze. It was stern enough to make him force all previous thoughts out of his mind.

“You know why I’m talking to you privately, Hinata?” Tsukishima asked, squinting down at him, his presence growing heavier.

_Oh shit_. Hinata gulped again, feeling nervous. Maybe Tsukishima had been so slow in the shower because Hinata’s constant nagging and begging for them to do blocking practice together today had worn him out completely, and now Tsukishima wanted to scold him…That was one reasonable scenario- unlike those dirty thoughts that flew around in his head like crazy. It was highly possible, the way Tsukishima looked like he could murder him in just a second. Though, Hinata hoped that that was the reason, and not something else. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought, and he could

feel his legs gradually growing weaker as all the blood in his body went to his face. He wouldn’t be able to survive if Tsukishima had managed to figure him out- if he had been able to see what had been on his mind all day.

“N-no! w-what’s up!?” Hinata forced, his voice high pitched.

“You kept staring at me today, more than usual. Do you have a problem with me?” Tsukishima inquired, his expression showing no emotion what so ever. The question came as a surprise to Hinata, making him stutter while spouting gibberish.

“Y-ya!? N-no, yes? That’s not it!?” he flailed his hands, trying to assure Tsukishima that _that_ was not the problem. Oh God, not at all. God, Hinata had no idea his staring could be misunderstood so badly! Shit…he was such an idiot!

More heat spread to his face while he briefly remembered having stared at Tsukishima a few seconds- no _minutes_ too long during practice today. It wasn’t his fault that Tsukishima looked so hot when he drank water, or when he wiped his neck in painfully slow motions, or when he jumped up and his shirt rode up just enough for Hinata to see, and his skin looked like it was inviting him to touch it! No that was Tsukishima’s fault, but he couldn’t say that, now could he? That would definitely make things worse!

Tsukishima’s eyebrows furrowed as he was deeply in thought, though he only pondered for a brief five seconds before the realization showed on his face. Hinata swore he saw two horns grow from the taller boy’s head. Tsukishima smirked devilishly while crossing his arms over his chest. He had put the pieces together, and he liked what he had discovered.

“What’s the problem then, _Shouyou_? Surely you only stare at someone like that if there is _something_ bothering you~”

Hinata felt shivers run down his spine again, and the heat rose to his cheeks quicker than before when the blond pronounced his actual name in the exact way he did in his fantasies and dreams.

“You want _something_ ” Tsukishima added, his tone amused yet accusing.

“N-no that’s-” Hinata started, finding it difficult to breathe when his heart was beating so quickly.

“Not true?” Tsukishima asked, leaning away from the locker and stepping closer to Hinata.

Hinata jolted, taking a step back from Tsukishima. This was bad, how could Tsukishima be so good at reading people!? It was true, he wanted something. _Something_ being Tsukishima. The endless staring was a result of his never ending fantasies, and the fantasies were a result of all the staring. It was an evil circle, one that repeated itself daily, weekly, _monthly_. Every time he caught Tsukishima drinking from that bottle he would first imagine those lips sealed on his instead, and that tongue lapping around his own as they shared a heated kiss. Then during the days his frustration was at its peak, he would find himself imagining his needy cock enveloped by Tsukishima’s plum lips as his tongue swirled around the head. When he let himself use that image as jerk off material he always came harder and quicker than normally-

It was shameful, yes, but he couldn’t help it. This week had been merciless, his fantasies had gone wild as a result of a busy weekend spent with no release _at_ _all_. There was no way to stop them, he thought as he kept walking backwards, away from the taller boy.

And now Tsukishima looked like he knew about everything. Hinata _knew_ he knew about everything. He could see it in his eyes; those damn beautiful and intelligent eyes.

“Even in the shower…” Tsukishima sighted, shaking his head in disappointment. He had definitely caught Hinata peeking the other day, although, he hadn’t thought much about it due to not wanting to submit to wishful thinking.

“I- I can explain” to be honest Hinata knew that was a lie, but seeing Tsukishima step closer and closer made him antsy. There was no way telling exactly what Tsukishima would do to him now that he had caught on. It was embarrassing, but if he knew Tsukishima well enough he knew it could become even more so. In an attempt to step further back, he met solid wall. It was cold against his back, and it told him he was cornered.

“You’re so lewd, Shouyou…Staring at me like that all the time. What of someone saw you? What would they say?” Tsukishima leant forwards, trapping Hinata with his left arm. Horror spread on Hinata’s face. His escape route was now blocked by Tsukishima’s perfect arm and slender fingers… _fuck_ , how much he wanted to touch them- but oh god how much he wanted to run away.

“Don’t tell anyone please! I’ll stop doing it, just don’t tell anyone-”

Tsukishima stopped smirking at that and studied him, only mildness showing in his eyes. Hinata closed his eyes when he shifted, and braced himself for what he suspected would be a punch. Though, no punch came. Instead Tsukishima let his free hand travel up to caress his cheek. The smaller boy tensed at the action.

“Relax,”

Getting caught off guard by the gentle touch and the command, Hinata opened his eyes. As he desperately tried to catch hold of his breath, they held the eye contact, and then Hinata inhaled sharply. Why was…Tsukishima caressing him?

“Do you think I’d let just anybody stare at me like that all the time, Shouyou?” Tsukishima looked down on him, his eyes no longer cold or stern, but heated and half-lidded.

Hinata swallowed, as his mouth was feeling awfully dry. The feeling of Tsukishima’s thumb moving over his cheek was calming, yet it set his nerves on fire. Everything about Tsukishima set his nerves on fire. His gaze, his touch, his naked body that was only covered by a loose towel right now- It was too much. Whatever Tsukishima planned to do, Hinata forced himself not to think wishfully. He already had problems understanding what Tsukishima meant, assuming anything could be fatal. Yet those images popped up in his head, making his lower abdomen coil with heat and his heart hammer in his chest.

“N-no?” he stuttered.

“No,” Tsukishima affirmed.

Hinata felt his heart drop.

“But I let you” Tsukishima added, Swiping his thumb over Hinata’s lips. The action made his declining blush spread again, and it made his heart beat speed up furiously. _He’s_ _touching_ _my_ _lips_ …

“And what does that mean, Shouyou?”

Hinata blinked. “W-what does that mean!?” he repeated, confused. Tsukishima rolled his eyes once before his smirk returned.

“It means I _like_ when you stare at me with that hungry gaze. I like when you ask me questions only so you can have something to talk about. I like when you pester me all day for blocking tips so that you’ll be able to see me jump and catch a glimpse of my skin- and I definitely like it when you blush and then run off somewhere to get rid of your problem caused by me…” he hesitated then, but decided to continue anyway. 

“Though I had only _wished_ for that to be your reasons so far, no way did I ever imagine that was actually what you were doing,” Tsukishima explained.

_He_ _Knows!?_ Hinata felt like he choking on air, the shock was too big for him to handle. What in the world, How!? Was Tsukishima a mind-reader? And most important, he liked it!?

Tsukishima paused, noting how embarrassed Hinata looked, and took pride in that. He himself could feel his cheeks heat up, so it was only fair both of them were blushing.

“Most of all, I like you,” he confessed.

“Eh!?” Hinata couldn’t stop the tiny yelp from leaving. He was dreaming. No way in hell did Tsukishima just say that, no way in _hell-_

“And I love seeing you like this, all flustered and...so obviously _hard._ ”

“Wha-!?” looking down quickly, Hinata saw his own erection pressing against the thin and strain-less material of his sweatpants. He covered his crotch with a cry, and felt the embarrassment come washing over him. The heat in his groin had been present all day long without him being hard, why now of all times!?

“No need to hide it…” Tsukishima chuckled. Then, as Hinata nearly stuttered to death, Tsukishima sank down to his knees, keeping his eyes on the bulge that so obviously wanted attention and relief. Hinata only stared at him, speechless for a few seconds before his mind came back to him.

“W-what are you doing?!” he almost screamed. As soon as he heard his own voice, he covered his mouth. Hinata knew no one could hear them, everyone had left, but he still felt awkward screaming out like that. But then again, why wouldn’t he? Tsukishima Kei, his crush and teammate was down on his knees, admitting he liked him, in front of him, and telling him not to hide his erection. It was too good to be true, some kind of sick prank right?

“I’ll take care of it” eying the bulge a last time, Tsukishima looked up, meeting Hinata’s bewildered stare. Having his teammate look at him like that always excited him, but he wanted to see more. Every time he caught Hinata giving him those lustful gazes he’d always wanted to know what more he could get out of him. He didn’t want to see just lust on his face, but pleasure and satisfaction too. Did Hinata jerk off thinking of him when he ran off from class or practice? What did he look like when he did that? Being so close to discovering it really made him impatient.

“Do you want me to help you?” He asked, grabbing hold of Hinata’s thighs and caressing them with gentle movements. His long fingers traveled up and dangerously close to the throbbing erection, making the shorter boy shudder. Hinata’s knees buckled slightly at the touch, and he couldn’t help letting go of a gasp. He had been so confident with his self-control before, but now he had to focus with all his might to not thrust forwards and come just from a simple touch. It was crazy-

_Tsukishima is crazy. How can he be so confident with this?_

It was true that this was exactly like Hinata’s dreams, but he couldn’t possibly comprehend how it was possible for Tsukishima to be exactly that close to what he was like in them. Tsukishima asking him if he could help him get off, Tsukishima on his knees, Tsukishima caressing him intimately-

Swallowing dryly, Hinata nodded carefully. _Fuck_ …he wanted it so bad. Hell if it was a prank, as long as Tsukishima just used that sexy mouth to suck him off it would be alright.

“Good. I want to see you when you come, and hear you moan, Shouyou.”

Tsukishima pulled the loose sweatpants down to Hinata’s knees, along with his underwear, and stared at the exposed dick. The fact that Hinata quivered from the action alone only made him more excited. This was what all those private amateur porn videos he had made had been for; practice. Now he could be assured that he could handle swallowing down even a dick as generously thick as Hinata’s. After licking his lips in anticipation for the treat, he mouthed at the throbbing erection. He knew the damp heat would be effective- it always was.

And just as he though, Hinata shuddered with pleasure unable to keep himself from moving. The weak, erotic gasp he let go of carried well in the empty locker room, even though he tried to muffle it.

“H-hot” Hinata closed his eyes and pressed his hands against the wall, not sure what to grab onto. The warmth coming from Tsukishima’s mouth sent surges of pleasure, even though Tsukishima wasn’t even giving him any friction to stimulate his cock. The cock twitched with need, much to the blond’s liking. Without hesitating, he lapped up some of the pre-cum that was dribbling down the shaft of the already slick erection, moving his tongue teasingly slow from the base and up to the tip of his cock. Hinata’s heavy breathing hitched, indicating that he was doing good. It felt good for Tsukishima too. It felt great, knowing he was this close to having Hinata’s throbbing dick in his mouth.

“K-kei” Hinata quivered. The heat and pleasure was unlike that he could get from his own hand, and it was so wet too. Looking down at Tsukishima through half-lidded eyes, he felt the pleasure coil violently in his lower abdomen. Tsukishima’s pink and cute tongue swirled around the glans, teasing the most sensitive parts. He let go of a weak whimper, feeling overwhelmed.

At the sound, Tsukishima’s previously focused gaze on his dick shifted up to Hinata’s eyes instead. He’d caught him staring before, but this was so much hotter. The hint of sweat that glistered under the light, the cute flush that seemed to have settled for good, the sounds Hinata was making. Oh, how hot he was.

Hinata shook at getting caught staring, but couldn’t really do much more than whimper again at the intensity of Tsukishima’s eyes. _It’s too much._

He could feel his knees give out, and even though Tsukishima was holding him still firmly, he was starting to sink down. The blond didn’t stop him, but rather he guided Hinata down into a comfortable position. Letting his hands travel to the inside of Hinata’s thighs and then back again to grab his round, soft butt, he lowered himself even more.

Since Hinata seemed so close already-

He licked his lips once again, savoring the taste of Hinata, took the entire erection into his mouth, and sucked. Poor Hinata had no time to prepare for the intense sensation, and had no time to cover his mouth. Instead he grasped at Tsukishima’s arms, and arched his back.

“K-Kei! - a-ahhh!”

Tsukishima could feel the pulsations from Hinata’s cock on his tongue, and he could feel Hinata writhe under his touch- his legs trembling and his hips jerking ever so slightly forwards into his mouth. He hummed with pleasure while closing his eyes, moving his head up and down, slowly. He knew it wouldn’t be long until Hinata came, he could tell from the way Hinata moaned more frequently, how he was tensing all over. It was exhilarating. Though, before Hinata came, he wanted to try out one more thing.

While the red-head writhed with pleasure, Tsukishima brought back one of his hands and slid his index finger up the sides of Hinata’s cock to gather the remarkably sweet pre-cum that had dribbled down. Hinata jolted at the sensation, but he willed himself not to come. It was all too good to end so quickly. Yet, Tsukishima didn’t make that so easy for him. While peeking up at him, the blond carefully pressed his finger at Hinata’s clenching hole and rubbed at the sensitive opening, making it slick and easy to stimulate.

“Ahh-nhh…hn~”

Hinata jerked at the intensity from the new form of pleasure, and before he knew it he was seeing white and moaning helplessly. While releasing his hot load onto Tsukishima’s tongue and into his mouth, he searched for something more soothing to grab hold of, and Tsukishima clenched his hand. The waves of relief washed over Hinata like bliss while his dick throbbed against the blond’s tongue.

It took a good couple of seconds before Hinata was able to come down from his height, and even more before he was able to quell his breathing. By then Tsukishima had already sat up and swallowed the load, looking pleased with the taste and amount. Hinata could only stare at him, as blissful as he felt. The boy’s lips were glossy with a mix of saliva and cum, and red from the deed he had done. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and his eyes were half-lidded. Nothing could possibly be sexier than that.

“That was a lot,” Tsukishima noted, wiping up the cum that had dripped down to his chin, to then lick it away from his fingers.

Although still shaky, Hinata sat up a little and pulled down his shirt, suddenly feeling overly self-conscious of the amount he had spilt. “It’s n-not like I can control how much comes out…”

“I know, but it tells me you’ve been pent up for quite a while,” Tsukishima stood up, still looking smug. He walked over to his locker, leaving Hinata on the floor. The latter sat there for a while, speechless. Only when Tsukishima had started to dress did Hinata realize he was preparing to go home.

He sprung up, being careful when he pulled his pants up with him. He was still sensitive as hell.

“A-are you just going to leave like that!?” he asked, shocked. Tsukishima hadn’t even as much as touched himself the entire time.

“Yeah?” Tsukishima looked at him as he adjusted his glasses. He was already fully dressed, ready to go.

“But you-”

“I’ll save that for later, Shouyou. It’s too late now anyway,” he interrupted.

Hinata blinked, realizing that it was true. It had been late when he had gone to shower, and even later when he had encountered Tsukishima. Yet, he couldn’t just treat Tsukishima like this, it made him feel like he had used him! He was about to tell Tsukishima what he felt, but the blond interrupted him once again.

“Seriously, I’m able to handle my own problems, unlike you.” he teased, turning his back to the shorter boy and walking out.

“Ghe!” Hinata barked. He couldn’t believe it! It had been all Tsukishima’s fault, yet he had the guts to say that!? Hinata threw on his jacket and sprinted after him, forgetting everything about his bike and his bag. Once he caught up, he pointed his finger at him. “You only did that to make fun of me didn’t you!?” he accused. Tsukishima only chuckled.

“Wha- why are you laughing!?” he demanded.

“I’ll handle my problem while thinking of _you_ , you idiot,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “And I didn’t do that just for fun. If I wanted to mock you for something I would have mocked your lack of tact.” He added, his blush growing barely visible.

The red-head blinked, not sure if he should be offended or relieved.

“Also, I’m sure you think it’s fine for you to be clinging all over me now, but please don’t do that kind of thing in public or if anyone’s watching.”

Slowing down a bit, Hinata pouted “What does that mean!?” hadn’t Tsukishima also confessed his feelings to him just now? Didn’t that mean he wanted to be with him too? The blond sighed while coming to a full stop. Now when he stood underneath the streetlight, Hinata could clearly see his cheeks redden.

“What’s your phone number?” Tsukishima mumbled, averting Hinata’s question.

“Eh?”

“Your phone number. You want to keep doing this kind of thing right? Then give me your phone number.”

“Oh…” Hinata swallowed, feeling his heart skip a beat. “uhm, y-yeah?” he nodded violently while blushing. After fumbling for a bit, he finally took out his phone. Three unread messages popped up when he flipped it open, but he would read those later. It was probably his mom asking him where he was, but it could wait. This was more important.

The two stood there under the streetlight, exchanging their numbers in awkward silence. After that, they both looked around carefully as they walked side by side down the street, both secretly too embarrassed to talk. Hinata took his time to check the messages only by the time they had already walked halfway to the point of having to split up to go to their separate homes. By that time, he realized he didn’t have his bike or his bag.

“Shit…” he closed his phone, unsure what to write back to his mom. Walking the way back to his house would take more than an hour, and it was already so late. He bit his lip, and Tsukishima caught on.

“You forgot your bike, didn’t you?”

“Yeah” Hinata groaned.

“Isn’t it quite a long way to your home by foot though?”

“I know!” Hinata groaned louder. What should he do? Walking back to the school to get it would be such a waste of time! “Damn it!”

Tsukishima only looked at him, then he looked towards the mountain path, far away in the distance. It sure was a long way…

“You know, no one’s home at my place…”

“Really!?” Hinata exclaimed almost before Tsukishima had even been able to finish the last word. The latter jolted, all whilst Hinata boasted to no one in particular about finally going to see Tsukishima’s home.

“Tch, quiet down…”

“But I’m finally going to see your home, Tsukishima! And your room!”

“It’s only a room…”

“Yeah but it’s your room!” Hinata exclaimed excitedly.

“Hmph… Just quiet down ok? Or else you walk home to your own place,” Tsukishima warned, already walking towards his home. Hinata followed happily, grinning widely. From the corner of his eyes he could see that Tsukishima was showing no signs of annoyance on his face. In fact, he was smiling. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a single chapter fic, but I can feel some scenarios itching to be written out. I have been craving TsukiHIna for a while now, so in the end I made some myself ^D^
> 
> Please comment if you liked this, it would really make my day!


End file.
